


Bath Time

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [65]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 13:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19539409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Bath Time

Benjamin was almost two months old, and Steve was getting him to bed. He had been doing a lot better, and you were actually proud of him. Heimdall was out with Tony at some space thing, meaning he was going to be up later than usual. That left you enjoying a warm bath with Thor.

You nuzzled into his neck as he played with your hair, tracing his skin. “We need more baths.” You giggled softly.

“I second that, little one.” He mused. “Were Heimdall home, he’d be trying to get in with us.” Thor laughed.

“If he were home, we wouldn’t be in the bath together.” You teased.

“Oh?” He smirked, cupping your jaw. “Then we must enjoy this while it lasts.”

Nipping at his lip, you smirked. “How should we do that?”

“I believe…” He pecked your lips. “That the floor may get a little messy.”

“I’m sure I can live with that.” You grinned, carefully straddling him in the massive tub. Leaning down, you kissed him deeply, causing him to grip your hips.

He let out a growl and kissed you back with force. Hearing you whimper urged him on. It had been too long since he’d been with you. Despite getting the all clear two weeks ago, life hadn’t been helpful in getting alone time. “I wish to make you sore.” He grunted, shifting you so he had a better grip on your body.

“Please do.” You breathed, kissing over his jaw.

He shut his eyes as you did so, going slow as you settled on top of him, not wishing to hurt you so soon. Your fingers tangled in his hair as your teeth moved against his neck. Your legs were slightly shaking in anticipation, setting the pace. You knew that you wouldn’t last long to begin with, having missed his touch.

Thor grunted, kissing over your chest as he moved his hips up into yours. The hand that was gripping his bicep tightened slightly. “Thor.” You panted.

He was breathing heavily and snapped his hips harder, water falling out onto the floor. “Finish for me, my queen.”

You gasped, your nails digging into his skin as you rolled your hips against him. “My love.” You moaned. He let out a rather loud groan as you tightened around him, giving you what you needed to finish. Your heart was pounding in your chest as pleasure washed over you. You felt Thor hug you to his chest once he had spilled into you. Feeling him finish, you clenched around him once more.

He grunted at that, holding you tightly as he felt the aftershocks. “I love you.” He whispered.

“I love you.” You smiled.

He glanced down at the floor, chuckling. “Go dry off in the room and I’ll clean up.”

You kissed him once more. “I’m not done with you.” You teased. “I’ll meet you in bed.”

He nodded and watched you leave before getting out and scattering towels along the floor. There was a slight chill in the air, but if felt good to him. He stood and air dried for a moment before walking out to meet you. His eyes looked you over as you were on your stomach, your arms under your head, your face looking towards him. “You wish for more, my love?” He teased as he walked over.

A blush settled over your cheeks as you nodded. “Of course.” You giggled.

Thor grinned and ran his hand down your back, ready to go as many rounds as you had time for.

* * *

Tony carried in a sleeping Heimdall just after 9:30, enjoying how much the small God had gotten into the space show. He knew he was going to be a smart kid and he was grateful he got to have time with him. There would be a time when he didn’t want you, Thor, or Tony hanging around. He made a face at the thought.

He took Heimdall and dressed him for bed without waking him. He kissed his head as he tucked him in and went out to the hall. “Where’s Y/N?” He asked JARVIS.

“She is with the God of Thunder, sir.” He was informed. Tony nodded at that and made his way to his lab, yawning for a moment before working on some suit project. While he wasn’t staying up all night anymore, going to bed at a decent time didn’t happen. Especially on nights Thor had you. The God hadn’t traveled to Asgard in quite some time, which made Tony worried. It likely meant that when he did, it would be a longer trip.

The more he thought about it, the more tired he grew. He didn’t know hours had passed and soon fell asleep with his head down on one of his work tables.

The next thing he knew, your hand was rubbing over his shoulders. “Tony, wake up.” You told him.

He blinked awake, sitting up after a moment before smiling up at you tiredly. “Oh hey sweetheart.”

You chuckled, setting a cup of coffee next to him. “I hope you weren’t up all night?”

He tried to think and shrugged. “I don’t remember to be honest.” He took the mug gratefully.

Shaking your head, you kissed his cheek. “How was the space visit or whatever?”

He smiled. “Heimdall really enjoyed it I think. So did I.” He sipped at the coffee, rubbing the side of his face as he tried to see where he left off on his work. “It’ll be nice when Benjamin is older and can join us for outings like that.” He smiled.

Your heart warmed at that. “Speaking of, I got better at pumping so I may be able to travel longer if I’m not with him.”

Tony looked over at you and had nothing but love in his eyes for you. “Come here.” He pushed his seat back and brought you into his lap. “You’re such a good mother, you know?”

Sitting on him sideways, you wrapped your arms around his neck, kissing his neck. “And you, my sexy inventor, are a very good daddy.” You grinned.

He shivered as you said so. “That means a lot, sweetheart.” He rubbed your thigh, pulling you as close as possible.

You chuckled, enjoying the closeness. “You deserve to hear it. You do everything you can for our boys.”

“And I’ll always do so.” He kissed your jaw. “I finally heard from Pepper yesterday morning. Forgot to tell you.”

“Was wondering what happened to her.” You chuckled. “I just never asked because I assumed she didn’t want to be around.” You told him. “How is she?”

“Well, your assumptions were right.” He chuckled. “She seemed upset with me, but I wasn’t worried about it so I didn’t ask.”

You gave him a small smile. “I know you miss her.”

“There’s a point where I can’t anymore.” He gave a soft shrug, suddenly wishing he didn’t bring it up. He turned to his work and looked at it a moment.

Running your hand through his hair, you gave it a small tug, hoping to help him relax. “How about you go shower while I make everyone breakfast?” You suggested.

“Or how about…you join me in the shower and I can tell JARVIS to order breakfast for everyone?” He looked up at you.

You bit your lip and pretended to think about it. “I think I can most certainly agree to that.”

“Good.” He stood, effectively keeping you in his arms. He kissed you deeply before taking a step, gripping your hip where Thor had left a bruise.

As you were kissing him back, you whimpered at the feeling of him gripping your hip. You hoped you weren’t too sore for what Tony had planned. “Lead the way, handsome.” You muttered.

“With pleasure.” He grinned, knowing the floor plan of the way from the lab to his room rather well. He lifted you, your legs wrapping around his waist. He felt you tense again and pulled back. “Am I hurting you?” He asked worriedly.

You shook your head. “Not really. I have bruises, that’s all.” You nuzzled into his neck.

It didn’t hit him right away and he grew concerned. “From?” He set you back down on your feet. It was only until you blushed that he realized. “Oh.” He blinked. “Rough night?” He teased.

“I’ve been pent up!” You laughed.

He chuckled, pecking your lips. “We can just shower then.” He held your hand as he led you the rest of the way.

You stared at him. “What? Why?” You asked, pouting.

“I don’t want to hurt you, sweetheart.” He kissed your temple then under your ear. “And I don’t think I can go soft right now.” He whispered huskily.

“You won’t hurt me.” You breathed. “I’ve missed you, Tony.” You told him.

“You better tell me if I do.” He pressed you against the counter as soon as you stepped into his master bath.

“Yes, sir.” You smirked, pulling him as close as you could.

He licked his lips and lifted you onto the granite, stepping between your legs as he slipped off your pajamas. “Beautiful.” He mumbled against your lips before his were against yours. “I’ll never get enough of you.” He breathed as you slipped your hands under his shirt. Running your nails down his chest lightly, you giggled when he groaned.

“You’re always so tense.” You teased as he pulled off the article of clothing. “Let’s help you relieve some of that.” You told him.

“Please.” He melted, stepping back when you hopped off the counter to start the water. “God, I got lucky with you.” He sighed.

You turned to him with a smirk. “It’s me who’s lucky. Now step out of those jeans.” You commanded.

His eyebrows shot up. “Yes, ma’am.” He smirked, doing as told. He watched as you did the same with the rest of your clothing and whimpered as you tugged him under the water. “I’ve missed you.” He told you, kissing over your neck. “So much.”

You whimpered under his touch. “I missed you more.” You trailed your fingers up his arms, your eyes on his. The water was hitting your back and you gently pressed him against the opposite shower wall. “Let me show you how much.”

He watched you with dark eyes as you ran your hands over him, groaning as he shut his eyes. Feeling your lips on his chest, his breath hitched. “Sweetheart, you already got me shakin’.” he chuckled breathlessly.

“I won’t be happy with just that.” You nipped at his hip.

Tony looked down at you, running a hand down your face. Your eyes met his, your hands messaging his thighs. You took your time, the water relaxing him at the same time you took him into your mouth. “Shit.” He breathed, his fingers making his way into your hair. He hadn’t felt this amount of pleasure in so long, he knew he wouldn’t last.

You closed your eyes and moaned around him, your nails digging into his thighs as you sucked. Taking him into your mouth as far as you could, loving the sounds he was making. You whimpered, using your hand when you needed more breath and moaned loudly when he tugged at your hair.

“Fuck, sweetheart.” He ground out, nearing his own release. You blinked up at him innocently, knowing he liked that. Feeling your eyes on him, he looked down. That did him in, his head falling back as he twitched in your mouth.

You stood once you had swallowed him down and began washing him with a cloth of soap. “Help any?” You asked playfully.

“I could probably sleep for a week.” He mumbled, absolutely spent.

“Like Heimdall would ever let that happen. He’d lead a tiny riot yelling ‘Oh ee!” You teased.

“I don’t even think that could keep me up.” He chuckled, kissing down your neck.

You giggled at that. “If I yelled that something electronic of ours broke, that would get you up.” You smiled.

“True. You know me so well.” He squeezed your backside.

“I try.” You breathed, getting distracted by his touch. “Tony…” you whispered. 

“Don’t get me started again, sweetheart.”

You licked your lips. “Please.” You ran your fingers through his hair.

In one swift movement he had you lifted and turned, pressing you against the wall. “You got it.” He smirked, a twinkle in his eye. “Can never say no to you.” He kissed your jaw, then down your neck. He loved leaving you dark love bites. And the effect that it had on you turned him on more.

You raked your nails down his back as he grinded against you, your body reacting instantly. Rocking your hips, you leaned your head to the side, giving him more access to your neck.

“You love it when I claim you, don’t you?” He grunted, sinking his teeth into your shoulder.

“Fuck yes, Tony.” You moaned.

That made him pant harder, holding a hand up against the wall he traced circles on your side. “Good.” He groaned.

“Please.” You rolled your hips.

“Yes, ma’am.” He lined himself up and teased you before thrusting into you. His knees almost buckled at the feeling, it having been ages since the two of you had done this. “Fuck.” He breathed against your neck. “Missed this so much.”

You held onto him, kissing over his scruff as he set a pace. You nipped at him now and then, your grip on him tightening. You were sore from the previous night, but that only made this feel that much better.

Tony groaned as you kissed down his skin, feeling you leave your own marks had him thrusting faster. “Tony!” You cried out, your legs tightening around him.

“Me too sugar.” He growled out, his body tending as he buried himself into you, giving a small shout.

Panting, your heart was hammering in your chest, a smile forming on your face. You held to him tightly, though most of your body was shaking. “Mmmm.” You kissed him lovingly. “Great morning.” You giggled.

“I’ll second that.” His breath was heavy as he nuzzled into you, letting the water warm you both.

“We need to do this more often.” You told him. “Because this would be one hell of a morning ritual.”

“I’m on board with any idea you have.” He chuckled, setting you down. “You’re the love of my life.” He kissed your head. 

Your cheeks heated up, loving how that sounded. “Let’s get cleaned up and go get something to eat. I’m starving.”

He grinned and nodded, both of you washing quickly before going to get dressed in his room. “What sounds good for breakfast?” He asked, having offered to have breakfast delivered.

“I’ve always loved that french toast place you used to get from.” You smiled, wearing one of his shirts with your jeans.

“And I love how you look in my shirts.” Tony grinned. “French toast for my future bride it is.”

You absolutely loved hearing the sound of that. “Thank you.” You wrapped your arms around his middle.

“You’re welcome.” He leaned in to kiss you just before you heard Ben’s cries.

“Ah, my favorite cue.” You teased before walking out into the hall, spotting Steve. “Ran out of bottles?”

He shook his head. “He’s just not digging me…” He said sadly. “Was hoping he was just needing his mom, and that he’s not getting sick or something.”

That got you worried and you stood in front of him, placing him on your shoulder. “Has he been sleeping?”

Steve nodded. “Yeah, but he’s been waking to eat more often.”

You hummed and cradled him as he calmed down a bit. “Maybe we can have Bruce look at him? Just in case?” You looked up at Steve, seeing the same worry you were feeling.

“Sure, hopefully it’s nothing.” He agreed.

Tony had been listening in and came up behind you. “Maybe he’s starting to feel the serum?”

You hadn’t thought of that, but nodded and glanced at him. “That could be it.”

Steve nodded in thought and walked with you to Bruce’s lab. He tried to avoid noting the marks on your neck, or how Tony fawned over Ben. It stung just as much as it did a month ago.

“Hey, Tony, what’s up?” Bruce asked, seeing him first. “Hey Y/N, Steve.”

You smiled at Bruce. “Hey, Steve and I were just wondering if you could do a physical for Ben?”

That got his attention. “Is everything okay?” He asked, walking over.

Steve explained what he had told you moments ago. “Tony suggested it might be the serum, but I’m just worried overall.”

Bruce gave his friend a small smile, and held out his hands for Ben.

The small infant instantly cuddled to Bruce and stopped fussing. You chuckled at that. “Hulk comforts.” You teased.

Bruce chuckled. “I think my heartbeat is louder, that’s why.” He took him over to the small table he would use for Heimdall. “Alright, little guy, let’s make sure everything is okay with you.”

Ben cooed and played with a stuffy as Bruce scanned him. There was no sign that he had been fussing just moments before, making you shake your head at how fast kids changed things up. Bruce hummed, nodding as JARVIS analyzed the scan. “Everything seems okay.”

You smiled gratefully at that. “I’m glad to hear that.” You sighed with relief.

Bruce looked at you teasingly. “Should I go to school to be a pediatrician, too? I’m sure it would come in handy.”

“You probably should.” Tony chuckled. “Do you think he got some serum in him?”

“I would think so. It changed Steve’s DNA. Only, it’s clear that Ben wasn’t born showing signs of it. Maybe it’s something that will change over time.” He shrugged. “It’s not like we have any way to look back over research or anything.”

Steve nodded. “I was really sick when I was young, is he showing any signs of that?”

Bruce shook his head. “None. He just seems to be an average 8 week old.”

“So he was probably just cranky?” Steve chuckled, relieved.

Chuckling, Bruce nodded. “Probably.” He picked up Ben and rocked him a bit. He patted his back a little and heard a small cry before he calmed down.

“Want me to take him now and let you get back to work?” You offered. “We’re going to be ordering breakfast soon, so is there something that sounds good to you? It’ll be from that place with that amazing french toast.”

“Not hungry.” He smiled gratefully and handed him back to you.

Taking him, you put Ben on your shoulder. “Fine, then. No missing lunch.” You teased.

“Yes, ma’am.” He chuckled.

Steve was by your side and kissed Ben’s head. “I’ll come find him later?”

You nodded. “Of course.” Turning to Tony, you chuckled when he all but pouted to hold Ben. “If he fusses it’s on you.” You teased before handing him over. Tony’s face lit up when he took the infant, Steve huffing before leaving barely registering.


End file.
